pure_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
James Harrison
James Steven Harrison CBE '(born February 6, 1988) is an British–German singer-songwriter and record producer who is best known as the lead singer and guitarist of heavy metal band Orthodox, Northridge and Xenophobe. Harrison co-founded Orthodox in 2001 along with his fellow band mates whilst at school. His eccentric live performances led to ''Loudwire ''to name him the greatest frontman in hard rock or heavy metal in late 2015. In 2016 he was listed at number 9 in ''Rolling Stone ''magazines list of the greatest ever vocalists the highest ranking metal singer. Harrison is also noted as one of the most controversial figures in music history due to his violence, pre-watershed on air swearing and his onstage antics. He also reportedly involved in domestic abuse in 2010 which would later be proved to be false allegations. He also suffered from alcohol abuse until 2010 and he credits his wife Taylor Swift and his twin sister Caitlyn Harrison for helping him overcome this problem. In June 2017 Harrison announced his departure from Northridge after 24 years. Discography 'Solo *''The Danger Line (2017) *Vicennial'' (2019) 'With Orthodox' *''Immortality'' (2004) *''The Pretender'' (2006) *''Danger Zone'' (2007) *''Unorthodox (2008) *Into the Abyss (2010) *Apocalypse (2011) *Heretic (2012) *The End Is Nigh (2013) *Nightlife (2014) *Warriors (2015) *Immortalized (2016) *Silence in the Snow (2016) *A Welcome Burden (2016) *The Game (2017) *The Wrath of the Immortals (2018) *Code of the Slashers (2018) 'With Xenophobe' *Destiny (2015) *Ascension (2016) 'With Northridge' *Northridge (2003) *The Morning Sun (2006) *Imperfect (2010) *The Ultimate, Part 1 (2012) *The Ultimate, Part 2 (2013) *Pure Fantasy (2017) Personal Life Harrison is married to American singer Taylor Swift. They met in 2004 whilst Harrison was working as a guitarist with Big Machine Records and has acted as lead guitarist in the recording of all of her albums. Despite this they have never toured together as Swift's debut tour was in 2009 during which Harrison was touring with Orthodox. In September 2008, they had their first child together Sophie. In May 2011 Swift gave birth to their second child Maria, they then had twins in January 2014, Louise and Richard. On January 21, 2015 Harrison announced that he had become a naturalized citizen of the Germany whilst retaining his British citizenship, stating that it was a proud moment of his life. In 2017 he was awarded the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany after he helped the German music scene and to get young children into music. Harrison is also related to Kylie Minogue, Courteney Cox, Emma Roberts and Julia Roberts through marriage. Megan Fox and Reese Witherspoon were at one point his step-mothers and Matt Damon was for a long period his step-father. 'Feud with Megan Fox' The feud with Megan Fox began in 2010 when Fox married Harrison's father Steven Harrison, Harrison publicly revealed that Fox had been trying to act immensly superior to him and that he had gone mad at her. Fox originally denied this but then had a outcry against him stating that he was just a little kid and should listen to his parents. Harrison then repsonded by saying that she isn't his mother and never will be and she is only two years older and shouldn't act superior. After Fox responded in a foul mouthed outrage in several magazines Harrison took to his music. He recorded "Built to Fall" and "Chaos Reigns" in 2011. After more verbal blows were exchanged following these tracks alongside Orthodox band mates he recorded "This Means War". Fox is also believed to be the subject of ''The End Is Nigh ''tracks "Villainy Thrives", "Wake (The End Is Nigh)" and "At the End of This War". Many thought that "Got Me Runnin' Round" was a stab at her as well, but Harrison stated it was a joke track about Taylor Swift. This feud continues today, probably at its highest level. He confirmed she was actually subject of "Welcome to the Family" released just after the marriage, he also wrote "Fear Hate Love" about Fox and his father. 'Feud with Kanye West''' This feud began in 2015 with Harrison blasting West during a live show and shouted to the crowd "Kanye thinks he knows what music is. We are gonna give him a lesson in what f***in' good music is." before telling everyone in the crowd to put their middle fingers in the air in a show of support. Harrison has been involved in a brutal twitter war with West and his wife Kim Kardashian, other Orthodox have joined in supporting Harrison in this feud. Tours : ''Main article: List of Orthodox concert tours '' *The Orthodox Tour (2009) *Out of the Abyss World Tour (2010–11) *Apocalyptic (2012) *Hail to the King Tour (2013) *The End of the Tours (2013–14) *Nightlife Tour (2014) *Four Warriors Tour (2015) *Legion of Monsters World Tour (2015–17) See Also *List of the Wealthiest People *Harrison family Category:1988 births Category:People from Burton upon Trent Category:Living people Category:British singers Category:British heavy metal singers Category:British hard rock singers Category:British songwriters Category:British guitarists Category:British pianists Category:British drummers Category:People with dual citizenships Category:British people of American descent Category:Grammy Award-winning artists Category:EMI Records artists Category:British record producers Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Irish people of English descent Category:Orthodox members Category:German singers Category:German heavy metal singers Category:German hard rock singer Category:German songwriters Category:German guitarists Category:German pianists Category:German drummers Category:German people of American descent Category:German people of English descent Category:Knight Commanders of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany